


dancing in the moonlight

by ignisgayentia



Series: promnis official week 2020 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, Canon Compliant, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Promnis Week Aug 2020, Slow Dancing, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Ignis rises from the bench on the overlook, turning around to face Prompto, holding his hand out. “Dance with me?”“Well, when you put it like that…” Prompto says, and Ignis feels the warmth of Prompto’s hand in his own.-----Promnis Week | Day 4 | Ignis teaches Prompto how to waltz
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: promnis official week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871536
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51
Collections: Promnis Official Discord, Promnis Official Promnis Week





	dancing in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> aaa i've seen a lot of pre-roadtrip stuff where ignis teaches (x) how to waltz, so i thought maybe i'd change it up and do it during world of ruin ;w; it's a little bittersweet given the time it's set in, but i like to think it has a Happy ending!!!
> 
> anyway, (screaming in the distance), made it to day 4...

Ignis doesn't have much to look forward to these days, that much is true. With the long dark and Noctis lost in the crystal, all he can really do is wait. Wait, and attempt to grow accustomed to his eye injuries, learning to navigate and fight in the dark in more ways than one. 

Still, after a year into the long dark, things have developed a bit of a routine. Ignis has holed up in Lestallum, finding as much to do to help as possible. He goes on hunts, and cooks for as many people as he can to feed the displaced families. 

He's out at the moment to navigate what little is left of the Lestallum market, attempting to get his hands on as many fresh ingredients as possible while the hunters' delivery has just arrived, when he hears a voice that he would recognize absolutely anywhere. 

"Iggy! Dude, is that you?"

_ Prompto.  _ The sound of his voice is like a breath of fresh air, familiarity and fondness all melding into one. There's never been a time where Prompto's presence didn't cheer him up, even during times as bleak as this. 

Ignis finds himself smiling, turning toward the sound of Prompto's voice just as he comes barreling into him, wrapping his arms around him for a hug. 

Prompto used to be so shy with Ignis about showing affection, but now it comes naturally. Ignis assumes it's because times are so uncertain, Prompto doesn't have much left to lose any longer. 

Ignis can certainly relate. 

Ignis wraps his arms around Prompto carefully so his cane doesn't press too hard against him. Ignis enjoys the warmth that comes with hugging Prompto. The lack of light chills the air quite often, and Ignis finds himself coveting everything warm nowadays. 

Prompto nears the top of that list. 

"If it isn't Prompto," Ignis says softly, resting his chin on top of his head. "You're back earlier than expected." 

"Yeah, the hunt turned out to be no biggie, and some other hunters showed, so it was over in a jiffy." Ignis feels Prompto shrug. "Wanted to surprise you with some ingredients before I headed to your place, but looks like ya beat me to it." Prompto releases Ignis, much to his disappointment.

Ignis chuckles before sighing. "Not much to choose from, I'm afraid. Supplies are getting more and more scarce." 

"Yeah, a lot of people to feed, not as many able bodies to hunt," Prompto says. "I'll keep an eye out for ingredients for you next time." 

"That's awfully kind of you. I thought perhaps I'd join you on the next hunt--I've been quite itching for a fight." 

Prompto's laughter fills Ignis's ears. "Be super great to have ya. Miss fighting with you, dude." He shoves Ignis's shoulder in a playfully gentle manner. 

"Relieved I'm not too difficult to work with," Ignis says, tapping the side of his sunglasses. 

"You kiddin'? You're perfect. You're always so in sync with me, I got spoiled," Prompto says. 

Ignis allows himself to be flattered over the words; it's no secret he doubts himself since losing his eyesight, so words from a trusted colleague means more than they used to. 

"That means a lot," Ignis says earnestly. 

"So, if the shopping hunt is over, you wanna head back to your place? Catch up in the few weeks I've been gone?" Prompto's smile is evident in his voice. 

"As tempting as that is, I've been avoiding heading home, actually." 

The smile in Prompto's voice immediately vanishes. "Is somethin' wrong?"

Ignis chuckles at how quickly Prompto jumps to concern. "No, no, nothing like that. I've a bit of cabin fever, is all. I'm sure you feel the opposite." 

Prompto sighs in relief, laughing a little. "Oh. No way, man, anything's fun with you. Wanna go for a little walk, then? Enjoy the fresh air?" 

Ignis smiles, heart fluttering at the thought. He doesn't have much to look forward to these days. 

"That would be grand." 

"Great," Prompto says happily. He lightly touches Ignis's elbow as a warning. "Can I?" 

Ignis adores that Prompto asks permission before touching, guiding or leading Ignis anywhere. He needn't ask -- Prompto is always welcome to touch him, but Prompto is among the few who actually  _ do _ ask for permission. When Prompto  _ does _ lead him, it's merely suggestive, not demanding or forcing. He wonders if Prompto knows how appreciated that is, if only for Ignis's sense of independence. 

"But of course," Ignis responds finally, holding his arm out for Prompto to take. 

They take the long way out of the supply market, winding around the sidestreets. They take their time, enjoying the cool night air. Ignis finds himself wondering what’s on Prompto’s mind, and what he looks like right now -- if he’s still the same enthusiastic blond boy from their road trip that feels so long ago.

Prompto sighs wistfully, breaking the silence. “I can see the stars tonight.”

“Oh? Are there many of them in view?” Ignis asks, longing to see it. “It’s been far too long since I’ve seen a proper night sky.”

Prompto tugs on Ignis’s arm affectionately. “There’s a good bit of ‘em, yeah. Way more than you’d ever see in Insomnia at night.”

“The cities aren’t one for a great view of the night sky,” Ignis points out as they head out on the main road.

The main road is the only road vehicles can access. Since the nights turned endless, the parking lot transformed into supply stations. Still, it’s only accessible during certain hours, and so they’re out by the overlook alone.

Ignis remembers the view from the overlook in Lestallum. You could see the meteor and the disc from quite a distance away -- it was breathtaking. He wonders just how much the view reveals now, with the darkness hiding it all away.

Judging by the way Prompto’s voice sounds, he’s still looking up when he responds. “True, but it was still pretty at night, just in a different way. It was a gorgeous skyline.”

“Yes. I learned to appreciate it after many late nights at the citadel,” Ignis says, reminiscent. 

“Uh huh. I bet. Gods, the citadel. Talking about that makes it seem like it’s so long ago,” Prompto says, sitting on a bench in front of the overlook that is surprisingly still there. “Everything’s changed so much.”

“It certainly has,” Ignis murmurs. “It was quite a bit ago. Over a year now.”

“Can’t believe it’s been a year since Noct…” Prompto trails off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

Ignis is grateful for that. He sits down next to Prompto, propping his cane on the bench next to him. He sighs, closing his unshut eye, letting the nighttime breeze caress his cheek.

“I can’t, either,” Ignis says. “We were so naive back then.”

Prompto laughs. “I don’t think you’ve ever been naive, man. We just didn’t know all the shit we’d have to go through, and still are, I guess. So used to this being the new normal now. Can’t believe there was a time when all I was worried about was what to wear to some dumb crownsguard initiation or how to dance at those charity ball things.”

Ignis smiles at the memory, remembering how Prompto looked in all of his crownsguard uniforms and suits for balls. It was a rare occasion when Prompto dressed up, but he always looked so dashingly handsome. He stood out, and had no idea how to behave or what to do, but Ignis always found that so refreshing.

Even now, Prompto is always a refreshing change against the norm.

“Now, now, those were some troublesome worries,” Ignis teases. “And now you know how to dance.”

“Simpler times, dude.” Prompto snickers. “And, honestly, I really don’t. I kinda just got away with awkwardly shuffling, then I always left for the free food.”

Ignis tilts his head in Prompto’s direction. “Awkward shuffling, hmm? Don’t sell yourself short.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Not like knowin’ how to dance well is gonna benefit me during all this,” Prompto points out. “So I came out on top, actually.”

Ignis knows Prompto has a point there, but there’s something normal about worrying how to dance. It almost feels like something to easily distract them both from what they’ve been through and what lies ahead still.

“It’s never too late to learn,” Ignis says, the words hanging in the air between them, “though you always fared just fine in my eyes.”

“Yeah? Don’t think I have much time to learn that kinda stuff.” Prompto sniffles, relaxing further into the bench. “You’re sweet, though, man.”

Ignis finds himself chuckling. “I could teach you.”

There’s silence for a moment, with Prompto huffing out a laugh of disbelief under his breath. 

“Wha--? Like, right now?”

“Why not?”

Ignis hears the sound of Prompto scratching his head. “I mean, we don’t have music.”

“That’s alright. We can still learn the steps,” Ignis says. He rises from the bench, turning around to face Prompto, holding his hand out. “Dance with me?”

“Well, when you put it like that…” Prompto says, and Ignis feels the warmth of Prompto’s hand in his own.

Prompto stands, closing the distance between them. “You wanna lead, right?” he asks, his hand falling on Ignis’s shoulder.

“Why not you?” Ignis asks, reaching out to grip Prompto’s other hand to place it on his waist instead.

Ignis’s other hand rests firmly on Prompto’s shoulder, and he can’t believe he hadn’t noticed how much more Prompto’s muscles have filled out since the long dark started. It’s rather impressive.

“I mean, I dunno what I’m doin’,” Prompto whispers, his voice lower than normal as he spreads his feet slightly apart, squeezing Ignis’s waist nervously.

“That’s alright,” Ignis says. “Typically, Noct’s events feature a waltz if they force you to dance. You may think of the steps as sort of a box, in front of and around you like so.”

Ignis draws a box with the tip of his shoe on the ground.

“A box?” Prompto wonders.

“Yes, merely step in a square fashion.”

Prompto snickers. “Square dancin’?”

Ignis smiles. “Not quite. Allow me to demonstrate.” Ignis takes a step forward with the left foot only. “You want to start with the left, then the right will follow.” He moves his right foot forward to join the left.

Ignis is grateful he’s been forced to waltz so much that he doesn’t need eyesight to do it any longer.

“Now, I bring my feet together,” Ignis says, allowing his feet to touch. “Then, I’ll move to the side, in a similar fashion, one foot at a time,” Ignis says. “Do you see, I’m starting to form a box?”

Prompto laughs. “Yeah. You’re just walkin’ in a square.”

“Essentially, yes, in time to music,” Ignis says. “Now, we step back.”

“Oh, man, backwards?” Prompto whines. “Not so great with that.”

“Just trust your instincts,” Ignis instructs. “Then we step back over to the side, and end up right where we started.”

“Huh. That’s all there is to it, huh?” Prompto asks. 

“Well, we’d waltz around the dance floor, but essentially, yes,” Ignis says.

“Ah, yes, our dance floor of a crumbling overlook in Lestallum, daemons roaring in the distance,” Prompto says with a laugh.

“Yes, quite the romantic picture, painted just for us.” Ignis smirks. “Now, you give it a try.”

“Okay,” Prompto says, voice a little uncertain. He takes a step forward. “Wait, shit, wrong foot.”

Ignis can’t help but feel his heart flutter with affection. “That’s quite alright, try again.”

“Alright,  _ left _ foot this time, Prompto,” Prompto says to himself, and he takes a single step forward.

Ignis takes a step backward to accommodate him.

“Whoa,” Prompto says under his breath once he realizes Ignis is mirroring his steps.

“You’re leading, so I follow your steps. You go forward, I go backward, et. cetera,” Ignis reminds him.

“Yeah, I knew that,” Prompto mutters, laughing a little when Ignis moves in the same direction sideways as him.

“Wonderful. Now back, yes, just like that,” Ignis says, taking steps forward when Prompto steps back.

“And then we repeat?” Prompto asks.

“Precisely,” Ignis says. “Try not to stop, you want it to be fluid--remember, this ordinarily would be in time to music.”

“Y-yeah, sorry,” Prompto says. “Waltzing isn’t my best, I’m a little clumsy.”

“You’re doing wonderfully,” Ignis encourages. 

Prompto takes a few more steps, Ignis accommodating him with every move. Prompto moves too fast at one point, and accidentally steps on Ignis’s foot. Ignis feels the slight pain in his foot as Prompto stops moving entirely, hand digging into Ignis’s waist.

“Shit, I’m so sorry!” Prompto gushes. “You okay?”

Ignis smiles at his concern. “I’m perfectly alright. Keep going.”

Prompto recovers quickly, and starts the box steps all over again. “Okay…”

Prompto executes three successful rotations, and Ignis smiles. They circle around the overlook, quiet for a moment, enjoying each other’s company. Prompto laughs as they swirl around each other.

“See? You’re doing wonderfully,” Ignis murmurs. 

“Just barely hangin’ in there,” Prompto says, his voice sounding closer as he looks up at Ignis. “This is nice.”

It is, truly. Ignis loves how it feels to be in Prompto’s arms. It’s been so long since he’s danced with anyone, and to share this with Prompto feels special when it’s just the two of them out here.

Prompto trips up a little, causing Ignis to tighten his grip on him. He doesn’t disturb their steps, but it brings Prompto even closer, which Ignis isn’t prepared for.

“Well, hello there,” Ignis says softly, teasingly. “Would you like to spin me?”

Prompto raises his eyebrows. “What? What do I do? Just…?”

Prompto lets go of Ignis’s waist, coaxing him outward. Ignis takes the lead, fingers locking with Prompto’s tighter as he spins under Prompto’s outstretched arm. They both laugh at the awkward position, as Ignis is taller than Prompto, but it’s charming regardless.

“Very good,” Ignis praises as soon as he spins back to face Prompto, his hand finding Prompto’s shoulder once more.

“You dance really great, even after all this time,” Prompto says with a sigh. “You always are good at everything.”

_ Perhaps everything except being genuine about my feelings,  _ Ignis thinks bitterly. What a strange time to fall in love with someone.

“Nonsense,” Ignis murmurs affectionately, tilting his head down in Prompto’s direction until his forehead gently touches Prompto’s. “This is a fairly simple dance, after all.”

Ignis’s heart thuds as their new position presents something more intimate. Prompto’s hand grips Ignis’s waist tighter, his thumb stroking the back of Ignis’s hand with the other. His hands have never been the softest, but now they’re even more callused -- familiar.

“Can I…?” Prompto asks, hand untangling from Ignis’s as he touches the side of Ignis’s sunglasses.

Ignis sighs as they stop dancing for a moment. “If you’d like.”

It’s no secret that Ignis is insecure of his appearance without sunglasses since his accident scarred his eyes. It terrifies him that he’ll never know just what he looks like any longer. Still, he doesn’t want to deny Prompto this, even if Ignis can’t truly look into Prompto’s eyes.

Prompto gently slides the sunglasses off of Ignis’s face. Ignis doesn’t know where Prompto puts them -- perhaps in his shirt -- and Prompto returns his hand to Ignis’s once more.

“Hate when you hide your face,” Prompto murmurs.

“My apologies.” Ignis can’t help but smile.

“So handsome,” Prompto notes, his tone heavy with something Ignis can’t quite put a finger on.

“I rather doubt that.”

Prompto laughs in the way that always throws his head back, and Ignis wishes he could see it so very badly. “Always so modest, dude.”

“I wish I could see your face, if only once more,” Ignis tells him, taking the conversation on a sudden turn, overwhelmed with the urge to look at Prompto’s darling freckles or the beautiful cornflower hue of his eyes -- or more importantly, his smile, bright like the sunshine, especially in these dark times.

“Iggy…” Prompto says sadly.

Ignis feels pressure, the soft warmth of lips on his cheek.

“What was that for?” Ignis wonders genuinely.

“I, uh,” Prompto says, starting to move his feet again, coaxing them to waltz once more. “I think I love you, Iggy.”

Ignis almost feels as if the nighttime around them has stilled, even time itself. Ignis stops waltzing, heart absolutely hammering in his chest. Did Prompto mean the very words Ignis has been meaning to say to him for who knows how long now?

“You…?” Ignis asks, if only to verify.

Prompto’s hand slides around Ignis’s waist, hooking around his back, so he can step forward and dip Ignis by surprise. Ignis laughs, holding onto Prompto tightly, at mercy in his arms.

“Learned this one in a movie,” Prompto says with a laugh. “I said, I’m in love with you. Can’t ask a fella to dance without making him fall in love, Iggy, you should know that.”

Ignis feels his cheeks warm, affection fluttering through him. “My mistake,” Ignis teases fondly. “I’ve always loved you, Prompto.”

Prompto sighs softly, like a gentle sigh of relief. He leans over Ignis, and it’s then when Ignis feels the warmth of Prompto’s lips touching his own.

Ignis can’t help but smile against Prompto’s mouth, finally being kissed by the man who has occupied so much of his mind for far too long. Prompto’s lips are soft, and they melt easily with Ignis’s, moving together like they’ve kissed hundreds of times.

Their lips part, and Prompto pulls them both upright. Ignis can’t see it, but the grin in his voice is undeniable.

“Thanks for the dancing lesson,” Prompto teases.

“If you’re my reward, then I’m happy to teach you anything you’d like,” Ignis promises. 

Prompto throws his hands around Ignis’s neck, kissing him once more. Ignis will never get used to how wonderful it is to kiss Prompto, lips soft and sure.

“C’mon. Let’s go home,” Prompto says.

It might be quite some time before the light returns to this world, but Ignis has a light all of his own, warm at his side, holding his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> again, if you're still here, thanks for sticking around!! here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia)


End file.
